


Цвели цветы

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Летний ветерок колышет и разносит сладких запах цветущих трав, растущих в Белом Саду.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Цвели цветы

**Author's Note:**

> Происходит перед основными события третьей игры.

Томира не могла нарадоваться на богатый цвет в этом году. Цвело все, радуя глаз и сердце, заставляя улыбаться, пока она поливала и пропалывала грядки с ласточкиной травой и собачьей петрушкой. Солнце пекло в спину, но работа под ним была только в радость травнице.

Рядом с грядками росли высокие кусты берберки, вороньего глаза и баллисы, нагруженные ягодами, что должны были вот-вот созреть и стать пригодными для эликсиров. Томира приглядывала за ними, планируя собрать урожай ягод до старой луны.

На солнце сушились лесные и полевые растения, которые предыдущим днём собрала травница, знатно потратив своего времени на заготовки. Теперь же нужно было не забыть занести растения перед закатом в хату, чтобы те не отсырели от утренней росы.

Стояли с закрытым цветками кустики чемерицы, переступня, а также гинации и белого мирта, которые вскоре должны были зацвести. Это беспокоило травницу, ибо недавно случились заморозки, которых не должно было быть в это время года.

Впрочем, и нераскрытые цветки годились для работы, поэтому Томира не сильно заморачивалась, придумывая, как защитить кустики от возможных повторных морозов.

***

Летний ветерок все дул, колыша травы, ветки кустов и волосы Томиры, которая присела на крыльцо, чтобы отдохнуть и перекусить, восполнить силы. Этим днём еще нужно было приготовить эликсиры и настойки для кметов.

Но вокруг всё цвело, радуя глаз и сердце, заставляя улыбаться. Медовый запах цветов прогонял все заботы, и совершенно не хотелось куда-то идти, что-то делать. В этот момент было так хорошо и спокойно.

А на следующий день пришёл какой-то ведьмак и обобрал все кусты и грядки на эликсиры, ничегошеньки не оставив.  



End file.
